Baby Brother
by empressdreamer
Summary: When it comes to Mikey: Leo indulges, Raph protects and Donnie teaches. 2012- Based. Chapter 4 tweaked for grammar issues because like Mikey I like tweaking things :D
1. Indulge

Of all his brothers, it is Leonardo who spoils Michelangelo the most.

It seems like the most natural thing really, since Leo is the eldest and Mikey is the baby by designation. All the turtles treat Mikey as their littlest brother, and as much as Mikey complained that he is never taken seriously, he relished in being the baby of the family, taking advantage of Raphael's protectiveness, Donatello's patience and Leonardo's indulging.

Leo doesn't do it blatantly though. They are in small, subtle things, like talking Raph into participating in Mikey's skateboarding-in—the-lair stunt (and trying to wriggle them all out of punishment when Sensei caught them at it) and letting Dr. Prankenstein's water bomb hit his face. Leo is a trained ninja and he sees the prank probably a mile away. But Mikey's gleeful face is worth being pelted by twenty water bombs at the same time, and so he lets it hit him and pretends to be flabbergasted, hiding the smile that threatens to give it all away while Mikey crows triumphantly.

Oh but Leo would never admit to spoiling Mikey. He is the leader and thus he must be stern and strict and adhere to the rules. He does not have time for Mikey's scatterbrained antics, or so he said. But all those who know the turtle brothers could see that of all of Mikey's brothers, Leo denies Mikey his fun the least.

Casey sees it while they are at April's farmhouse. Leo's foot is still healing and he had been vetoed by Donnie, Raph and April to sit down and rest and not move so much. Casey had watched Leo fret over the uselessness of his legs, looking grumpily away when April or Donnie comes to offer him something to eat as a peace-offering. Moments later, Casey sees him sit in the patio, listening to Mikey ramble about banjo-playing spiders with the air and patience of an attentive older brother, all grumpiness wiped away from his face.

April sees it as she watches Mikey turn his huge beseeching eyes at his big brother, begging to tag along with Leo to Coney Island while looking for Karai. She hides a smile when Leo announced that Mikey will come with him for their three-way patrol, knowing full well that deep in his bones Leo is thinking that his youngest is going to be a pain with his uncontainable energy, his noises and short attention span while Leo is trying to save the girl-he-kinda-likes-but-is-technically-his-adopted-sister-and-now-a-mutated-snake-why-does-things-have-to-be-so-complicated in the middle of a Kraang-infested city. But still, Leo turns to the littlest turtle with a small smile as Mikey whoops with delight, his puppy eyes shining.

God, that puppy-dog look. Leo has never been able to resist that. Raph and Donnie have lived long enough with Mikey to somehow repel it when need be, but it seems that Leo never learned to. How many times have Mikey turn that look on Leo, and he just sighs and gives in to whatever mad scheme his littlest brother cooks up? Granted, most of Mikey's schemes turned out for the better – they would never had found out what a great ally Leatherhead is, for example - but the fact that Mikey could get his way around Leo by a simple look is something of an astonishment to their friends.

Raph and Donnie know, of course. He is, after all, the first to agree to Mikey's suggestion to LARP their way around "Mazes and Mutants" and create the maze around the sewers. As much as Leo tries to hide it, they could see it as plainly as the bands on their faces that Leo lets Mikey get his way. He might pretend to resist, but in the end Leo will always give in.

So when Leo splutters his indignation at Mikey's suggestion to bring Leatherhead back to the lair, Donnie silently counts the seconds it take for Leo to concede when Mikey pouts and widens his eyes at him. He doesn't go any further than nine.

And when Leo stubbornly refuses to collaborate with Spike, er, Slash and his team to defeat the Kraang, or at least hear him out, Raph turns to look at Mikey pointedly. He and his littlest brother have friends in the Mutanimals, and while Leo would switch on his bossiness if Raph had asked (without realizing it, Raph is sure), one puppy look from Mikey and Leo sighs and mumbles "fine".

All of Mikey's brothers look out for him in different ways. Raph defends, Donnie teaches.

Leo indulges Mikey the most.

* * *

**Author's Note: Tweaked for grammar issues! I wrote this story because a lot of people seems to see Raph as Mikey's Big Big brother, but I do think Leo looks out for Mikey too, in his own way.**

**** I may consider making this into a Mikey four-shot, exploring his relationship with each of his brothers. I love all the turtles equally (although 2012-Donnie annoys me with his April-obsession) but Mikey has a special place in my heart**


	2. Protect

**** Thank you for all the kind reviews! I'm really glad at how Leo's chapter turned out. So now it's Raph's turn!****

Raphael could not remember when he started becoming Michelangelo's protector.

They are four brothers whose lives are intertwined with danger and there are creatures and beings who want them dead. Raph does not mind the danger – shell, he lives for it really- but watching one of his brothers being exposed to a deadly risk makes his skin itch.

And somehow, it's always Mikey who is the most vulnerable.

Bad guys love chasing Mikey, that is fact and Raph would be an idiot to deny it. Whether it be Tiger Claw or Rahzar or even Dexter Bagman (or was it Flinstone Stackman?), for some reason it is Mikey that their adversaries target first.

Raph could still remember the cruel pinch at the bottom of his gut when Blender Stinkman hurled Mikey with his long machine limbs like a ragdoll and his baby brother flew over their heads and smashed into the building. Something snapped inside him and he charged at the great ugly machine that shielded Steakman with all the rage inside him, barely registering that Leo did nothing to stop him or call him back.

And then there was the Rat King incident when a possessed Splinter was controlled to kill his sons. Raph was doing all right, as all right as he can be trying to subdue his own Sensei. That was, until he watched Splinter fling Mikey against the wall and it was then he realized that nobody – not even a brainwashed Splinter- is allowed to hurt Mikey in Raphael's world.

Somewhere in between all their endless fights with the Foot or the Kraang or Shredder's men, Raph found himself glancing at his little brother just a little more often, risking a brief second of inattention to his own foe just to be sure that Mikey had not slumped somewhere at someone's feet. It gave hima slight peace of mind in the middle of their battle, knowing that the youngest is still in one piece, laughing as he danced his way out of Rahzar's reach.

There are times when Mikey's lack of concentration gives Raph temporary heart attacks during their enemy encounters. True, his littlest brother can always hold his own in a fight. But the fact remains that Mikey has the attention span of a five-year-old and _someone_ needs to watch the little snot's back when he gets too distracted.

Over time, Raph got better at keeping an eye on his baby brother, sensing Mikey's wellbeing by the rattling sounds of his nunchakus or the constant shouts of "Booyakashaaaa!" Privately, he was glad Mikey decided to adopt that stupid catchphrase. At least he could use that to make sure Mikey is still breathing.

Some days he didn't feel too brave. Raph is well aware of his own shortcomings like his nasty temper and his fear of insects, and he knew that under certain circumstances he was not always the best fighter in their team. The Spy-Roach incident proved just how big a mess he could be if they shove the right monster his way. It took Mikey being captured by the mutated Spy-Roach for Raph to finally overcome his fear of the bug.

No fear is worse than knowing that his baby brother is in danger and Raph would turn heaven and earth upside down just to keep Mikey safe.

One of the most nagging questions in April's mind (apart from why Mikey wears underwear to bed) is why Raphael is always gruff to Mikey. She finally had enough of it all one day, calling out Raph in particular for his mean streak that caused Mikey to leave their farmhouse and seek other mutant creatures to live with.

Raph knew that he had always been very impatient with Mikey. He had been that way since they were children. It was easier then when their movements were limited to the perimeters of the lair. In that small secluded world where there were only four of them and their Sensei, Raph was free to tease and brawl with Mikey, sometimes even to the point of bullying. Raph was always the biggest and strongest of them all, and Mikey was an easy target. Leonardo was often too good and Donatello too awkward. But Mikey, with his speed and agility and childish taunts, was enough to provoke Raph's explosive temper, and the two would often found themselves wrestling on the ground with Raph gaining the upper hand.

But when they finally found their way to the surface, Raph realized that the new environment is not as safe for any of them. And the threats here do not only stretch to swordfights and blood. There are the hopelessness and deceit and cruelty of those who sees them as a little more than animals, or even less. Raph understood that no matter what they do or how many times they save their city, not everyone will thank them and welcome them to society. There will always be those who wish to cart them off to a lab as huge as Donnie's but not as welcoming.

It is not a world he wanted his youngest brother to be exposed to. Mikey, with his never-ending trust and sunny disposition, would not see evil unless it squints menacingly at him like Shredder did. Mikey's golden heart makes him only see the good in everyone, and although his instincts were sometimes right, Raph also knew that he could be fatally wrong. The Chris Bradford incident was enough for Raph, and he swore on the day he saw Mikey's crestfallen, betrayed face that nobody will hurt his little brother that way again.

The brothers were close knit and if one of them is gone, all of them will collapse. But Raph also has a gripping feeling that if their baby brother falls, the rest of the turtles would go down a dark path that nobody – not April or Casey, not even Splinter- can bring them back.

The thought was enough to make Raph's vision as red as his signature colour.

So Raph kept up his cynicism and his distrust to the world as a shield for his little brother to tread, eyes narrowed in suspicion so that Mikey could be his good-natured self without fear of disappointment or pain. Leo may let Mikey explore the world and all of its possibilities, but Raph would be there to voice out a caution or two, to remind Mikey that not everything around them is as dependable as their brotherhood.

There are very few things about this world that Raph is certain of. And when it comes to Michelangelo, he is certain that he will always be there, gripping his powerful sais and his teeth gnashed, ready to protect his baby brother and keep him away from harm.

**Author's Note:**

**Raph's chapter turned out rather differently from Leo's (and surprisingly easier to write). I see Raph's relationship with Mikey as 'tough love'- he kicks Mikey $$ a lot, but loves him fiercely anyway. I always think that when it comes to Mikey and to some extent Donnie, Leo and Raph always play "Good big brother, Bad big brother" to those two.**

**I do hope you like this one! Reviews are welcome. Next up – Donatello!**


	3. Teach

**Author's Note: Thousand apologies for the late update! Between studying and work, I didn't have time to continue the series until now. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. Writing about the Turtles' brotherhood is fun. Comments &amp; reviews are welcome, thank you!**

-  
It was easy for Donatello to think Michelangelo had no brain.

Donnie and Mikey were always on the polar opposite of the personality poll since they were little turtles. Donnie was studious, he likes to read and much focused on obtaining knowledge. Mikey was the poster-child of hyperactive, loving television and video games and the only books he would ever deigned to read were the ones with more pictures than words. He had an attention span the size of a microcell, whereas Donnie could spend hours, maybe days, in his lab trying to solve a problem. Mikey was loud and outgoing, whereas Donnie liked the quiet and seclusion as it allowed him to think, and before April and Casey he never really wondered what it's like to have friends outside his own family.

Donnie didn't think he and Mikey had anything much in common.

Which was rather ironic, considering Mikey's favourite place in the world other than the kitchen or the living room was Donnie's lab. Donnie had tried many times to bar him from his lab, given Mikey's reputation to break and destroy things he could not understand. But Mikey would always find a way to get into the lab, or fiddle with something in the garage. And if he yelled at Mikey, Leonardo or Raphael would always come to the orange-banded turtle's defence. Despite Mikey spending his days generally irritating everyone within his vicinity, their older brothers only consented to giving him annoyed looks or the occasional reprimanding. Leo and Raph often give Mikey a wide liberty when it came to misbehaving or getting into their personal spaces.

Donnie found it extremely hard to tolerate Mikey foolishness.

It wasn't as if he needed to mess around with another one of his retro-mutagen experiments. He just wanted to see what colour the smoke would look like once he added chemical A with chemical B. Which would be a huge mess, a mess that Donnie would need to clean up later and caused him weeks of backlog.

Mikey was an idiot and a bother. And if being at home was bad enough, it irked Donnie to no end when Leo often paired him with Mikey during missions.

This whole A-team, B-team thing was ridiculous. Leo and Raph at least had the mind and skills that complimented each other, and they always left him to babysit their youngest brother, who had recklessness similar to Raph's but with even less common sense. In missions, Donnie's main task was often to man the various machinations that they stumbled upon. Sometimes the technology required intense thinking, and Mikey's incessant babbling wasn't exactly helping. Worse still was when he thought it would be fun to treat the buttons like they were some sort of keyboard to be pressed at will. It was always Mikey who gave them away with his clumsiness, Mikey who always got captured by the enemies, Mikey whose scatter-brained schemes almost always got them into trouble.

Donnie was no saint, and in his crueller moments he wondered why they even bothered bringing Mikey along anywhere. It would be much safer and more productive for everyone if they all went and Mikey was left home with his video games.

He never dared to voice out his opinion, and he never knew why. Maybe it's because Sensei would launch into one of his lectures about them being brothers and yada, yada. Leo would too, or maybe he would just ignore Donnie's notion because Mikey could just turn on that look of his and Leo would give in and let him go. And Raph, well, Raph would simply growl at Donnie for being so mean.

It wasn't until their visit to Dimension X that Donnie had full appreciation of their baby brother. Mikey was like a different turtle there, a combination of every good quality possessed by his brothers. Leo's steady leadership, Raph's strength, Donnie's intelligence. And there was something else too, something entirely his own -his wackiness and his ability to see the world in an entirely different perception.

The night after they had escaped from Dimension X with Leatherhead was the night when Donnie stood by the door of Mikey's room and took a long look at his sleeping brother (Mikey had forgotten to lock his door for some reason), who lay sprawling on his bed and snoring cheerfully. He wondered if Mikey's amazing persona was all Dimension X's doing, or if he had underestimated him all along.

Over time, since that night, he found himself not really minding that Mikey was always at his elbow whenever they were in his lab. Sure, he would answer exasperatedly whenever Mikey asked a stupid question or snap if he broke his concentration, but as long as he knew he had locked the more dangerous chemicals on a cupboard, Donnie was fine with Mikey hanging out in the lab (he did, however, draw a line when Mikey decided to bring his skateboard in).

And one day, he heard Mikey recite the entire periodic table in a form of a rap song. He turned and asked him how on earth did he manage to memorise the entire table by himself.

"I didn't", said Mikey cheerfully. "You taught it to me, D. I just made a song out of it."

Donnie watched Mikey dance about the lab with his arms flailing around. Taught. He remembered how Mikey had single-handedly saved them all from the Parasitic Wasp months ago. Donnie had only managed to give him halted instructions, being infected by the Wasp. And Mikey had prepared the antidote while being infected himself.

He also recalled how when he had lost his intelligence after the Snakeweed and Creep attack, Mikey had prepared the antidote purely from the memory of watching Donnie preparing the said antidote.

It was at that moment when he understood why Leo always wanted him to pair up with Mikey. Despite his inattentiveness, Mikey was just as curious about the world as Donnie was. He was also eager to learn and thirsted for knowledge. Except where Donnie was content with reading and the quiet, Mikey needed to experience things, banging and fiddling with everything in his path in order to understand what they were and how they work. Once he had the full understanding of anything, Mikey was just as much of a genius as he is.

Donnie thought of all the times Mikey had latched himself to him, watching, absorbing, learning. And all those times, Donnie had seen him as an idiot and a bother.

Quietly, repentantly, he shed a small tear at the corner of his eye, thinking of all the nasty thoughts he had ever had for Mikey, and silently resolved to make it all up to him.

If Leo spoils Mikey and Raph protects him, Donnie will be his teacher, and give him all the knowledge in the world.

**Author's Note 2: **

**Another apology if this chapter felt a little all over the place and not as put-together as Leo's and Raph's.**

**I guess I also painted Donnie as a little mean in this one. Truth is, it was hard for me to find really significant Donnie-Mikey brotherly moments during the first two seasons of the 2012 series, since Donnie is basically a jerk who cares more about April than his brothers (I love you Donnie, but that move in "Target April O'Neil"? Not Cool).**

**I had to go back and really comb through every episode to find it. Thank goodness for more recent ones in season 3.**

**Next up ~~ Mikey!**


	4. Caretaker

**Author's Note: FINAL CHAPTER! This one is Mikey and all his goodness, probably my favourite (?) chapter and the longest. **

Michelangelo is well aware of how the world perceives him.

He has always been the baby. He supposes it is easy to peg him as one- he is the smallest of the turtles after all, and the most playful, so the title comes by naturally. Being the baby comes with a bunch of titles - the wild one, the wacky one, the flaky, irresponsible one. Their friends value him just as much as his brothers, though not many would hail him as the most skillful or the strongest. And then there are his enemies, who often view him as the weakest link in the team. He could tell that Shredder's minions feel that if they have Mikey dangling by the leg, chances are the other Turtles would lay down their arms and submit to their demands.

Perhaps it is because of all these factors that he earns the title "littlest brother" in his family or mutants.

Time was, Mikey hated being the baby. It's hard when nobody takes his opinions seriously or when he has to take the blame for every accident (even if he DID contribute to said accident at some point). His childhood was a routine of getting into endless trouble or being bullied by one brother or another. But as he grew older, he started to realize that being pinpointed as the youngest had its own privileges.

Being the baby means he got to choose the best piece of the fresh-from-the-oven pizza that had just arrived from the delivery guy, simply because Leonardo tellls him to go ahead and pick one, but warns him to leave some for the others. It means that Raphael will not let him wander about the sewers all by himself, but would spend hours wandering along with him, albeit a little grumpily. It also means that Donatello would yell at him for tweaking some strange colourful jars on the topmost mantelpiece in his lab, but then explains to him what the contents are and what he intends to use it for.

Eventually, Mikey liked the little brother title. It isn't so much about the pizza or the sewers or the jars (though they certainly helps), but because Mikey realizes that his status in the team allows him to observe his brothers closely. As it turns out, it is easier for his brothers to let down their guards around him, for whatever reason, and he gets to understand who they truly are.

He knows that Leo, the eldest by default just as he is the youngest, always carries the burden of leadership on his shoulders, even when they were children. Although Sensei only made it official on their fifteenth mutation day, quietly he has always relied on Leo to keep the rest of them in line. It is Leo whom Splinter demands an explanation from if he discovers that they are in trouble. In turn, it is Leo whom Mikey and the others look to for a plan, Leo who receives the endless "What do we do now"s and "What's plan B" whenever they are out foiling Kraangs or facing hundreds of Foot-Bots. It is Leo whom they relied on to make sure their missions goes on successfully, to see the bigger picture and to round them all home safely. Some nights when Mikey wakes up to make himself a midnight snack, he would catch Leo meditating in the darkness of their dojo. He would see Leo's sagging shoulders, completely weary after another day of leading them through some kind of disaster and keeping them alive, trying to maintain an even balance of authority and understanding whenever somebody challenges his decisions. Mikey knows that Leo fears the day when he has to face Sensei, only to tell him that one of them will not come home and that he, Leonardo, has failed.

Mikey knows that Raph craves the safety of his family. Despite his roughness and macho-guy persona, Raph is the most attached to everyone in the family (though Mikey would never say it out loud at the risk of his own neck). Growing up, this has been because they thought they were the last of their kind : mutants living in the sewers of New York City. But as they grow older and become mixed up with the businesses of Shredder and Kraang and the Triceratons, their world get bigger and yes, they meet others like them. But it also means a greater danger, with prices on their heads and more enemies than they can count wanting them dead. That does not sit well with Raph. It angers him that his family is always the target and nobody sees that more than Mikey. He catches a glimpse of Raph's apoplectic face whenever Mikey is in Rahzar's grasp or caged by Shredder. He knows that Raph fears the day when he stands amongst the mauled corpses of his family, the sole survivor, all alone in an already hostile world.

And certainly, Mikey knows that Donnie is haunted by his vulnerability, particularly of his weapon of choice. Donnie cherishes his bo staff, but in a world where their enemies fight using fire and steel, Donnie is brutally conscious that wood may not be a comparable enough weapon. And so he compensates by making sure he is learned, well-versed in every possible information to counter the constant threat around them. Nobody who knows Donnie would ever challenge his intellect, but still he goes on the never-ending quest for knowledge, keenly intent on being able to solve any unforeseen problems they may have. Mikey could tell, from the panic in his eyes when he rakes his brain to provide a solution whenever they are in the midst of some difficulty. Mikey knows that Donnie fears the day when his knowledge would prove to be inept, that nothing that he knows could help them, or worse- place them in greater danger.

Mikey sees all of his brothers' insecurities, the fear of failure, of loneliness, of uselessness. He sees through the mask of iron on Leo's face, of hostility on Raph's and of smugness of Donnie's. He is no fool whatever anyone would say, and eventually he learns to help them ease the pain in his own little ways.

He never questions Leo's authority. Leo needs to feel some form of control in his life and Mikey gives it to him by being the obedient little brother. Whether it is their positioning during a recce mission or training drills with Leo at four in the afternoon, Mikey never challenges Leo any more than a few small whines. Sure he complains about always being the bait every now and then, but he trusts Leo blindly and will follow him to the ends of the earth.

From watching Sensei, Mikey also learns that Leo basks in approvals. Leo is a perfectionist, it is what he strives to be all his life. Leo wishes to be the perfect son, brother, ninja and also the perfect leader, and therefore Mikey begin to learn subtle hints of appreciations - delighted cries when Leo allowed him the first pick of pizza, cheering out after a job well done, happily thanking him when Leo agreed to bring him to Coney Island to find Karai. They are subtle signs that Leo is doing things right. And despite the fact that his victory dance irritates the shell out of his brothers, Mikey occasionally catches the small smile on Leo's face before he barks an order for them to move. Mikey knows then that _his_ mission is accomplished – to assure Leo that he had not failed.

Even as Leo sits moodily while waiting for his leg to fully heal, Mikey cheers him up with stories to remind him that the injury is never going to be permanent. That Leo willbe on his feet again - Mikey is sure of it. He is Mikey's leader, and he will never let him down.

Raph is the most delicate. At first, Mikey thought he is only worried about him being injured during fights or getting lost somewhere in the maze of sewers of underground New York City. And so he let his hotheaded brother follow him around and endures the constant grumbling coming from the red-banded turtle. He developes "Booyakasha!" as his unique battle cry so that Raph's arms won't tense so much and his eardrums won't strain themselves to make sure Mikey is still alive in the middle of a conflict, or else be too distracted from his own foe.

But over time, Mikey realizes that there are other kinds of enemies that Raph is worried about – the kinds like Chris Bradford, who uses trickery and betrayal to lure them into traps. He senses Raph's concern that not only there is a possibility that Raph might lose his family physically, but also their many colourful personalities. So Mikey babbles and laughs and bounces his way through life, annoying his brothers with his antics but at the same time showing that nothing that they have seen and experienced would have a lasting impact on him – that he is still Mikey, whatever horror they've been through.

When the fear and grief of losing Master Splinter during the Kraang's invasion becomes too much for Raph, it is Mikey who grabs his lashing brother in a comforting hug, telling him that everything will be all right- that Splinter is stronger that anyone thinks and they will see him again. Mikey also lets Raph grip him tightly in the minivan, understanding his need to know that at least two of his brothers are all right, while a third lays unconscious between them and their father gone.

Mikey knows to smile even in the face of danger, although he could not help the occasional cries of shock. He manages to exert confidence that no matter how bad things are, Raph will protect him. Raph would keep his little brother safe.

With Donnie it is, mercifully, a little more direct. Mikey could certainly not suggest that Donnie change his weapon of choice, but he helps Donnie with his learning. So Mikey becomes involved with everything that Donnie is immersed in: prodding, poking, fiddling and jabbing his way around whatever is in Donnie's scope of interest (which, Mikey realizes, can be found in three places: Donnie's room, Donnie's lab and the garage). He nudges information about this and that, asking questions and voicing out his curiosity so that Donnie would explain them all to him, and in effect to himself. By doing so, Donnie would commit the information to his memory for his hour of need and save the day.

Mikey also never questions Donnie's inventions. Leo and Raph may express skepticism every now and then, particularly the robot Metalhead, but Mikey knows that the inventions are Donnie's way to avoid being rendered obsolete within the team. And so he marvels at Donnie's every invention and modifications, and is always eager to try the new gadgets, despite the inventor's misgivings over him trying out said inventions.

In the end, it isn't just about choosing a pizza or wandering the sewers or messing about with a jar, it is about keeping his brothers' confidence, to care about their emotional wellbeing so that they can concentrate on the things they do best. For Mikey, it was the duty of the youngest sibling to keep a close eye on that, to make them overcome their insecurities and give them something to hold on to.

Mikey is always the baby. He doesn't really mind, nor does he mind living in the shadows of his brothers. Sure, when the bad guys goes after him first, he would groan and complain and yell. But that is all right. He has his brother and they have him. Leo indulges him, Raph protects and Donnie teaches.

And Mikey takes care of the things they are unable to.

**Author's Note 2:**

**I can't thank all of you enough for reading, reviewing and commenting on the story! You are all awesome. **

**I'm very proud of this story because it's the first non one-shot that I managed to finish. Exploring the Turtles' relationship with each other was fun, so I hope you had enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!**

**Let me know what you think. Reviews are addictive!**


End file.
